Aunque no te tenga aquí
by clau-ncis85
Summary: Ziva vuelve junto a Tony tras el capítulo 11x02. Siete años y una hija en común después, un suceso inesperado cambia sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - Les hacía tanta falta...**

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Qué te pasa, papá?

Las voces lo despertaron de un profundo letargo. Tony abrió los ojos y encontró a su lado una pequeña carita enmarcada por rizos rubios y despeinados. Sus ojos, oscuros y penetrantes, lo miraban con preocupación. Debía llevar un buen rato llamándolo.

¿Es que no me oías? -La niña se quedó en silencio durante un momento para añadir en tono compungido-. Pensé que te habías ido... como mamá.

Tony se incorporó y cogió a su hija en brazos para luego sentarse con ella en la cama deshecha y arrugada. -Sarah, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Te lo prometo.

-Mamá también me lo prometió- apuntó la pequeña con un hilo de voz.

Tony miró al suelo y tragó saliva. -Ella no quería dejarte. Pero... se tuvo que ir.

La niña miró al techo y luego clavó de nuevo sus ojos en su padre. Este la abrazó con fuerza y respiró hondo. Tenía la misma mirada que su madre. La misma fuerza interior que lo había vuelto loco años atrás.

Hacía ya tres meses que se encontraba solo con la niña y ninguno de los dos conseguía acostumbrarse a estar sin ella, la madre, la esposa, el pilar de la familia.

Tony le dio un beso a su hija en la cabeza y la dejó en el suelo. -Anda, ve a vestirte. Iremos a ver al abuelo dentro de un rato.

-¿Me ayudarás a peinarme?

Tony asintió con una sonrisa triste. En cuanto Sarah desapareció por la puerta, volvió la mirada a una foto que tenía sobre su mesita de noche y la cogió, pasando los dedos por la imagen. -¿Por qué tuviste que irte?- El hombre devolvió la foto a su lugar y suspiró. Ella les hacía tanta falta...


	2. Capítulo 2 - Tienes que superarlo

Esta mañana, al colgar el capítulo 1, no tenía muy claro dónde poner estas líneas. Me encanta la pareja Tony-Ziva desde que me enganché a NCIS hace ya bastantes años. La marcha de Ziva de la serie solo sirvió para que mi cabeza empezara a idear todo lo que podría haber pasado entre ellos pero ya no veremos. Por eso me gusta escribir e imaginar mis propias historias TIVA. Y espero que a alguien le gusten.

Sobre esta historia, quería deciros que iré intercalando los flashbacks con el momento actual. Trataré de subir un capítulo diario. Dependerá de mi inspiración, que ya se ha visto acrecentada al ver el primer comentario (¡muchas gracias!), así que... ya sabéis. Si os gusta... ¡comentad! Me encantará leeros y ver qué pensáis de la historia.

 **Capítulo 2 - Tienes que superarlo**

El timbre sonó repetidas veces. Al otro lado de la puerta, alguien insistía en que le abrieran.

-¡Abuelo!- escuchó Gibbs nada más abrir.

Una niña de rubias coletas rizadas se tiró sobre él con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Gibbs la cogió en volandas. -¿Dónde está la niña más guapa del universo?

-¡Aquí!- respondió Sarah riendo.

-No ha dudado ni un momento. En eso ha salido a ti, DiNozzo.

Al ver la cara de Tony, Gibbs llevó a la niña de la mano hasta el salón. -¿Qué te parece si tú y Monna jugáis un rato aquí mientras yo le enseño algo a papá?

-¿Quién es Monna?- preguntó Sarah con desconfianza.

Gibbs sacó un paquete de cartón oculto debajo del sofá y se lo tendió a Sarah. En el interior había una muñeca antigua con rosadas mejillas y grandes ojos verdes.

-¿Es para mí?- se sorprendió la niña. -Hoy no es mi cumple.

-Lo sé. Pero pensé que te gustaría jugar con ella. Era de mi hija Kelly.

La niña dudó. -¿La que se fue al cielo?

Gibbs asintió. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo dar el paso. La pérdida de la niña era irreparable. Pero pensó que su nueva amiga podría alegrarle los días.

Tras dejar a la niña jugando con Monna, Gibbs bajó a su lugar de trabajo. Llevaba tres meses sin hacer nada. Pero bajaba de vez en cuando a contemplar una maqueta que no había terminado de barnizar y a pensar. Sobre todo a pensar.

-DiNozzo, tienes que seguir adelante.

Tony cerró los puños y golpeó una tabla de madera. Con un gesto de dolor, estiró los dedos y se frotó los nudillos.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que siento.- Tony rectificó al momento. -Sé que sí tienes idea, pero...

-La echas mucho de menos- lo cortó Gibbs. -Yo también. Todos lo hacemos. Ninguno se esperaba esto, Tony. Pero tenemos que ser fuertes.

Tony asintió poco convencido.

-Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por Sarah. Ella también echa de menos a su madre. Pero es una niña. No puede entender igual que tú lo que ha ocurrido. Tienes que superarlo por ella.

-¿Y si no puedo? ¿Y si no consigo vivir sin ella?

Gibbs cerró los ojos un par de segundos y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Tony en actitud fraternal. -Podrás. Te lo aseguro. No te digo que no vayas a sufrir, pero lo superarás.

Tony levantó la vista hacia su jefe. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había convertido en mucho más que eso. Gibbs era como un padre.

-¿Sabes?- continuó el hombre -Shanon era lo mejor que tenía. No fue fácil dejarla ir. Pero perder a Kelly fue incluso peor. -Gibbs bebió un trago de un vaso que contenía alguna bebida alcohólica y motas de polvo. -Tú aún tienes a tu hija.

El silencio se adueñó de la casa. Tan solo se escuchaban las voces lejanas de Sarah, que jugaba con su nueva muñeca en el piso superior.

-Tienes razón-afirmó Tony. Pero el recuerdo de Ziva taladraba su corazón con más fuerza a cada instante.


	3. Capítulo 3- El adiós más duro de su vida

**Gracias a Polillalex por el comentario del primer capítulo y a .b por el suyo en el segundo. Me encanta leeros, me animáis a seguir. :)**

 **Capítulo 3 – El adiós más duro de su vida**

 _Flashback_

 _Dos meses. Nueve días. Cuatro horas. Seis minutos. Tony se estaba volviendo loco. Recordaba el preciso instante en que sus labios se habían unido en el aeropuerto. Y también el momento justo en que su vida se detuvo: la última vez que la vio antes de subir al avión. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y su pelo ondeaba al viento. Tenía esa imagen grabada en la memoria, como si de una fotografía se tratase._

 _El recuerdo de aquel último beso lo estaba matando. Necesitaba volver a sentirla cerca de él. Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Ella había elegido quedarse en Israel para solucionar sus problemas, para reencaminar su vida._

 _Nadie lo supo nunca. Al menos él no lo contó. Pero la noche anterior a esa despedida había sido la más feliz, y al mismo tiempo la más desdichada, de toda su vida. Ambos sabían que era su única oportunidad. Sin decir una sola palabra, se rindieron a la pasión deseando que las horas no pasasen y que la noche se hiciera eterna. Pero el alba los despertó inevitablemente de un sueño que había durado demasiado poco._

 _Dos meses después del adiós más duro de su vida, tal como le había dicho a ella, Tony seguía sin recuperarse. Se había convertido en una especie de muerto viviente que hace lo necesario para sobrevivir. Comía solo porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo y se pasaba las noches en vela abrazado a una almohada en la que había dibujado una y otra vez la estrella de David._

 _Consciente de su situación, Gibbs lo había relegado a las tareas más sencillas y al papeleo menos urgente. Mientras la evaluación psicológica no lo determinase, no estaba en condiciones de mucho más. Sin embargo, esa noche, su jefe lo había citado en el hospital naval. Una mujer había sido agredida en las inmediaciones del aeropuerto de Washington._


	4. Capítulo 4 - La mujer del aeropuerto

**¡Muchísimas gracias, Luz estela! Me ha encantado encontrarme con tus palabras (no sé por qué no me aparece tu comentario en Reviews, pero lo he visto en el correo!). Me alegro mucho de que te guste y espero que continúe haciéndolo.**

 **Como estos dos días tan particulares no he podido colgar capítulos, hoy os dejo este ahora e intentaré subir otro a lo largo del día.**

 **Capítulo 4 – La mujer del aeropuerto**

 _Flashback_

 _Tony llegó al hospital en pocos minutos. Casi era medianoche y las carreteras estaban despejadas. McGee lo esperaba en la puerta con su cámara de fotos colgada del cuello._

 _-¿Qué pasa, McNovato?- McGee esquivó su mirada y lo condujo por los pasillos del hospital hasta una sala de espera vacía con varias hileras de sillas de plástico._

 _-Tony, será mejor que esperes a que venga Gibbs._

 _Tony lo miró perplejo. No hizo falta que McGee se viera en un aprieto mayor. Gibbs caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a ambos. Con un movimiento de cabeza, indicó a McGee que los dejara solos y se sentó en una de las sillas._

 _-Siéntate-le ordenó a su agente._

 _-¿Qué está pasando, Gibbs? Hace tiempo que no me permites involucrarme en estas cosas..._

 _-Esta vez era necesario que vinieras- apuntó Gibbs con cierto nerviosismo. Tony lo percibió y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. -Una mujer ha sido agredida en el aeropuerto. Presenta golpes, varias fracturas y..._

 _-Eso ya me lo has dicho por teléfono- lo cortó Tony, moviéndose en su asiento y parándose un momento a pensar, algo que el silencio de Gibbs le permitía. -¿Acaso creen que he sido yo?_

 _-Tony...- empezó Gibbs en voz baja- la mujer del aeropuerto es Ziva._


	5. Capítulo 5 - Noticias para DiNozzo

**Capítulo 5 - Noticias para DiNozzo**

 _Flashback_

 _Había pasado una semana desde que Tony se diera cuenta de que había formas más crueles de sufrir su desamor. Hacía unos días se sentía solo, triste, pero prefería mil veces esa sensación a la que se había apoderado de él durante los últimos días. Ziva había estado inconsciente la mayoría del tiempo, y durmiendo la otra. Los médicos lo aconsejaron dejarla descansar para que se recuperase antes de lo acontecido en el aeropuerto._

 _McGee y Abby habían encontrado al culpable de todo aquello. Un oficial del Mossad había seguido a la israelí hasta Estados Unidos. Pero no actuaba por propia voluntad. El sucesor de Eli David, quien en vida había dado órdenes claras del comportamiento que debía seguir su hija y de lo que nunca debería hacer, se había enterado de algo que no entraba en sus planes, algo que creía resuelto tras el encuentro con su oficial. Pero se equivocaba._

 _Tony había salido a tomarse un café para despejarse. A decir verdad, lo habían echado de allí unas horas antes para hacerle unas pruebas a Ziva, que seguía sin responder a los estímulos. Eran las seis de la tarde y aquel café era lo primero que ingería ese día. Sabía que, si seguía así, pronto sería él el enfermo. Pero era incapaz de probar bocado. Y era incapaz de separarse de ella otra vez._

 _El médico caminaba con paso firme hacia él. La expresión de su rostro era inescrutable. Tony se puso en pie y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva._

 _-Llevo tres horas preguntando por ella y nadie me dice nada. ¿Qué está pasando?_

 _-Agente DiNozzo- comenzó el médico, imperturbable- tengo noticias para usted. Hemos conseguido que Ziva hable con un psicólogo. Le ayudará a superar el shock, créame._

 _-Entonces... ¿está bien?- dudó él._

 _-Se recuperará-contestó el médico en un tono más amable. -Las heridas acabarán de cicatrizar con el tiempo. Las fracturas dolerán durante varias semanas más, pero también sanarán. Necesitará mucho reposo y descanso. Tanto por ella como por el bebé._

 _Tony suspiró aliviado al escuchar al médico. Al acabar de procesar la información que le estaba dando, levantó la cabeza de golpe y abrió la boca, aunque tardó en poder articular palabra._

 _-¿Qué ha dicho?_


	6. Capítulo 6 - Aquel fatídico día

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os esté gustando la historia.**

 **A quienes la leáis, quería haceros una pregunta: ¿creéis que está bien lo de intercalar el momento actual con los flashbacks? ¿Resulta lioso? Es la primera que escribo y me gustaría saber si se sigue bien y si os gusta. ¡Gracias!**

 **Capítulo 6 – Aquel fatídico día**

La noche cayó antes de lo que esperaba. Había perdido, incluso, la noción del tiempo. Sin embargo, la carita soñolienta de su hija lo advertía de que era la hora de cenar y acostarse.

-Sube a ponerte el pijama, Sarah. Es muy tarde y mañana tienes que ir al colegio.

-Mamá siempre me ayudaba a ponérmelo- replicó la niña.

-Dentro de dos meses cumplirás seis años. Ya eres una niña mayor. Puedes hacerlo tú sola, ¿verdad?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza con el semblante triste. Tony la dejó marchar a su habitación. En su rostro también había un gesto de derrota. No podía seguir así. Si él estaba sufriendo, no quería imaginar lo que estaría pasando su hija.

Después de cenar y acostar a Sarah, Tony volvió al salón. Un espejo lo alertó de que su aspecto no era el mejor. Se había descuidado mucho. Y había descuidado a su hija. Menudo padre estaba hecho. Ese no era el hombre del que Ziva se había enamorado, estaba convencido. Pero su duelo no había terminado. Aún no era capaz de salir a flote.

Todo en aquella casa le recordaba a ella. Quizá debieran irse de allí, mudarse a otra parte de la ciudad.

Nostálgico, levantó un marco de fotos de una mesita baja y se tumbó en el sofá con él entre los brazos. La fotografía del marco mostraba una imagen familiar: Ziva y Sarah, ataviadas con guantes, bufandas y ropa de abrigo, jugaban con la nieve en pleno mes de diciembre.

Tony sonrió recordando aquel día. Pero la sonrisa no duró demasiado. Al fondo de la foto, se distinguía un vehículo de color azul marino. Era el coche de Ziva, el horrible coche que tuvo que incendiarse aquel fatídico día. Ella, su ninja, su incansable guerrera había muerto en un simple y estúpido accidente. Ni siquiera Ducky, acostumbrado a la muerte, había podido mantener la calma ante el cuerpo calcinado. La estrella de David, esa que Tony le había devuelto a su vuelta de Israel, colgaba del cuerpo como un símbolo macabro y paradójico de su infortunio.

Recordando tiempos pasados, y sumido en un profundo dolor, Tony llegó a pensar que las órdenes que dejara dadas Eli David podrían haber tenido algo que ver. Sin embargo, pronto recordó que el viejo director del Mossad podía tener algo en su contra, o en contra de Sarah, pero no de su propia hija. Ziva se había ido, y ni siquiera tenía alguien en quien volcar su rabia, alguien a quien culpar.


	7. Nota sobre el fic - Adiós a Tony

**No sé si esto puedo colgarlo aquí ya que no es un nuevo capítulo pero no conozco otro modo de hacerlo. Dije que colgaría un capítulo diario y eso pensaba hacer. Pero entre que encontré una historia publicada hace años con muchas ideas parecidas y la noticia de que Michael Weatherly se va de NCIS... la inspiración se ha ido de vacaciones. Realmente tenía la esperanza de que algún día Cote volviera y TIVA también. Espero poder continuar con la historia pronto para que por lo menos siga existiendo en nuestros relatos. Tampoco sé si tanto tiempo después de que se acabara en la serie sigue interesando tanto como antes. Aún así trataré de continuarla si quienes la leéis queréis que lo haga. Todavía tengo la esperanza de que la salida de Tony sea junto a Ziva y que lo veamos.**


	8. Capítulo 7 - Hay algo que debes saber

**Ahora que me he reconciliado con la idea de que si no es por nuestras historias, TIVA no seguiría existiendo, vuelvo a la carga. Además, he encontrado en mi perfil un apartado en el que he descubierto que el fic tiene bastantes visitas y me he puesto muy contenta. :) Así que voy a seguir. Me encantaría que, aunque sea de vez en cuando, me dijerais qué tal pensáis que va, si os gusta, qué pensáis que va a pasar... Os lo agradecería muchísimo porque es la primera vez que escribo, porque me gustaría saber qué os parece y porque así TIVA me daría más alegrías ahora que esto es lo que nos queda de ellos. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y ojalá me vayáis comentando.**

 **Capítulo 7 - Hay algo que debes saber**

 _Flashback_

 _Confundido y asustado, Tony se esforzaba por entender por qué. Por qué no había sido capaz de retener al amor de su vida. Por qué la había dejado a merced de un hombre que valoraba más las decisiones de un muerto que la vida humana. Por qué. La cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas. Se sentía mareado._

 _Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y Ziva dormía de nuevo. Había sido, también, un día duro para ella. Tony ni siquiera llegó a verla despierta, consciente. Quería ser él con quien se desahogase si tenía que hacerlo, quien la escuchase hablar de nuevo, quien volviese a ver su sonrisa o sus lágrimas en su cara magullada._

 _-¿Por qué tuviste que quedarte allí?- sollozó Tony en voz alta apoyando la cabeza sobre la cama del hospital. -¿Por qué decidiste volver sin decirme nada? ¿Por qué?-alzó la voz desesperado sin darse cuenta de que estaba gritando._

 _Se quedó así durante varios segundos, sin esperar nada. Pero esta vez sí obtuvo respuesta._

 _-Aquella noche te dije que me quedaba porque Gibbs me enseñó a hacer caso a mi corazón-susurró Ziva. -Hace unos días mi corazón me trajo hasta aquí. Tenía algo importante que contarte..._

 _-Ziva... - logró pronunciar Tony._

 _Después de una semana infernal, sonrió por primera vez. Había vuelto por él. Sabía que tenía que empezar de cero, pero no podía hacerlo sin Tony. Mucho menos ahora que sabía que iba a tener un hijo suyo._

 _-Tony, hay algo que debes saber._

 _-Ssh, no hables. Ya lo sé- le dijo Tony dulcemente sonriendo entre lágrimas. -Te juro que os voy a cuidar tan bien como sepa. Todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo._

 _Pero Tony no pudo cumplir su promesa._


End file.
